A Epístola do Santo de Bronze ao Gentio
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Em meio à tundra de Asgard, o lirista Mime luta para cumprir uma missão: encontrar um arredio sobrevivente da guerra contra Athena e lhe entregar uma importante mensagem.Presente de Amigo Secreto para Nonsense. OBS:contém yaoi com personagens coadjuvantes


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal. _

* * *

**Informação para o leitor:**  
_Contém yaoi (contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens)__  
__Avaliação etária_: T/PG13 _(situações adultas e/ou polemizáveis)_  
_Par citado: Aldebaran X Mu(como coadjuvante)_  
_Importante: esta fic contém spoilers de Saint Seiya—Série clássica de anime, fases Asgard e Hades. _

* * *

**A EPÍSTOLA DO SANTO DE BRONZE AO GENTIO**  
Por: _**Deneb Rhode**_

A capa de neve que cobria aquela região parecia ainda mais grossa que em outros lugares. Claro que como bom filho daquele país gelado, não tinha por hábito estranhar aos tempos chamados de ruins e a temperaturas que para outros seriam excruciantes... mas aquele lugar tão ermo e difícil, tundra de árvores cinzentas, nenhum abrigo ou casebre, passava adiante de toda e qualquer coisa que tivesse visto ou sentido: e lá no fundo, um lado seu maldizia a solicitude; ter aceitado cumprir com esse favor agora lhe parecia realmente excessivo.

Como havia entrado nessa fria? Lembrou-se da expressão comovida do homem que lhe pediu o favor, tão consternante era seu estado e tão humildes e dóceis seus modos... não teve como recusar. Moço bom, pobrezinho: "Somos amigos agora, e lhe agradeço do fundo do meu coração. Se eu puder fazer algo para compensar seu esforço, pode pedir, eu gostaria muito de lhe ser útil". Claro que na ocasião não pediu nada, longe dele pedir: não parecia direito extorquir favores de um mutilado, e no mais sequer poderia imaginar no que alguém naquela situação poderia ajudar-lhe em algo.

Agora... honestamente, se pudesse teria inventado qualquer desculpa, ou indicado qualquer outra pessoa para o serviço. Não queria ser um tratante ou fugir de auxílio ante a um necessitado, mas sobrar logo para ele uma tarefa de busca naquele lugar absurdo, lhe parecia desprovido de lógica. A realidade: ele não entendia nada de missões no meio da tundra. Seu negócio era outro, a música dos salões aquecidos com lareira, os saraus alegres, onde moças e rapazes bem vestidos de peles e aconchegados em poltronas vinham para lhe escutar, o estudo das partituras antes da hora de dormir, lendo as notas tranqüilamente em sua cama quentinha, dividindo a atenção dos papéis com um bom copo de leite morno.

Viver numa terra gelada era uma coisa. Ter que viver o gelo em si na sua mais pura expressão e, sem grandes defesas...ah, outra muito diferente!

O lugar parecia aquele, de acordo com a indicação. Onde o outro disse que havia estado pela última vez: ainda guardava os sinais da batalha, algumas árvores quebradas, pontos formando clareiras, uma face de montanha despedaçada, local exato onde havia rolado uma avalanche. Mas vida animada mesmo, nem ensaio. Suspirou uma nuvem branca: "tenho que confiar na memória visual de um cego, é o fim da picada!"

Continuou andando, rodeando a tundra sem saber ao certo aonde ir, pés quase dormentes nas botas grossas. Finalmente, após algum tempo, viu na neve a única criatura maior num raio de distância expressivo, algo que ao menos um dia esteve vivo e se mexendo: restos de rena.

Aproximou-se. Era nada além de uma carcaça envelhecida, com aquela murcheza seca que o gelo dá nas carnes expostas muito tempo aos rigores do vento gelado. Pensou se devia se animar ou não: "ao menos carcaça de rena é sinal de que tem bicho ao redor, comendo". Isso era um ponto positivo: procurava, em verdade, bichos que comiam renas. Mas ponderou, judicioso: " sim... mas o que faço quando encontrar esses bichos?"

Não pode continuar o pensamento. Um ruído gutural, baixo se misturava com o vento logo atrás de suas costas. Ergueu os olhos devagar, vendo as tantas formas castanhas e felpudas se aproximarem ao redor dele em número cada vez maior, bocas arreganhadas, dentes pontudos, ávidos para lhe estraçalhar.

Momento irônico: não achou os bichos. Antes, foi achado por eles, em atitude suspeita, ao lado de algo que claramente lhes pertencia. O seu tremor natural de frio transformou-se uma quase incontrolável dança de São Guido, o chacoalhar sinistro na melodia de rosnados e uivos, o ritmo marcado por seu coração em disparo.

—Lo...lobos! Ai, não...!

Não tinha por onde fugir: estavam em toda parte, ao redor dele um número que já montava dezenas. Pensou em invocar poderes do cosmos e reagir, lembrou que sem couraça e um instrumento condizente, nada ia conseguir além de fazer força para nada. Tentou manter-se firme ante o cerco, raciocinar e sorrir no momento mais difícil: "ao menos foi como o rapaz disse, e ele disse 'ache os lobos para achar o homem', então está certo: já tem os lobos, só falta o homem, estou indo bem". Os rosnados abertos de um ou dois com mais cara de fome o trouxeram de volta à dura realidade: "e se esse tal homem não aparecer logo, vou morrer!!!".

Encolheu-se, travado no chão, as mãos duras inconscientemente tatearam a mochila. Deu com as pontas da lira saindo do pacote, seu instrumento inseparável na alegria e na tristeza. Sacou-a com lentidão, na hora advindo-lhe o pensamento clássico de que a música acalma as feras. Tentou mexer os dedos enrijecidos sobre as cordas, as luvas se enganchando onde não deviam: quase no desespero foi arrancando uma melodiazinha meio torta que pareceu ter efeito nos animais.Ao menos detiveram o avanço, parando ao redor dele como os transeuntes das avenidas que se aglomeram para ver um charlatão de rua e suas cobras amestradas.

Não parou de tocar até que um lobo maior, cinzento e com ar de poucos amigos saiu do meio dos outros, tomando a frente e se aproximando dele. Criatura medonha, com uma cabeça enorme, testa marcada de cicatriz, olhos escuros e fundos, de uma expressão tão indevassável e cruel quanto um demônio. Vinha com a boca aberta, rosnando, a baba escorrendo pelos dentes afiados, o bafo de morte se aproximando perigosamente de sua cara.

Não tinha jeito: ia ser o fim. Tanto esforço para virar comida de lobo. Bem ele sabia: era a pessoa errada para aquele trabalho!

—Ging, espera!

A voz humana o tirou subitamente da encomenda da própria alma a Odin: abriu um olho, depois o outro, voltou a respirar achando só ar frio, não mais bafo de lobo na sua cara. Arriscou uma espiadela: os animais não haviam deixado posto, apenas sentado em posição de espera, enquanto detrás deles surgia um rapaz ainda novo, cabeludo e rústico, mancando de uma perna, vestido só com uma tanga de pele apesar do frio absurdo.

—Fala antes de morrer: quem é você?

Centrou um pouco os olhos na figura: decerto não lhe era estranha, mesmo que em trajes nada formais. Já fazia tempo, mas guardava num canto da memória aquela única ocasião em que haviam se visto, dias de convocação para a guerra. E claro, naquele lugar perdido e no meio de lobos, não havia chance de ser outra pessoa, apenas alguém como o cego lhe descrevera.

—Fenrir de Alioth...presumo?

O cabeludo manco franziu a testa.

—Alioth? Ah, o negócio de estrelas e Hilda, guerra e armadura. Não, não tem mais Alioth aqui não. Ging, não é nada só um ladrão de rena. Pode comer ele.

O lobo cinza já ia avançando, de boca bem aberta, os outros vindo atrás. Antes que fizessem algo, tentou argumentar uma última vez, absolutamente desesperado.

—Aaaah, espera um pouco, você é o Fenrir, então, Fenrir só me escuta um pouquinho, eu não quero nada com a rena de vocês, não gosto muito de rena, eu estou de dieta...e eu sou de paz, não queria importunar, juro, olha, eu precisava só falar uma coisinha curta com você!!!

Com um gesto, o moço deteve mais uma vez os lobos, oferecendo ao sitiado uma última chance de se explicar.

—Se você me conhece, deve saber que não gosto de intrusos. E intruso humano, piorou!

—Desculpa, eu não queria entrar sem avisar, foi muito mal-educado da minha parte...—foi levantando a cabeça devagar, fixando os olhos timidamente nas duas orbes cor-de-mel do selvagem, quase inconscientemente suplicando alguns instantes de tempo de vida—E... bom, assim como eu conheço você, você também me conhece. Não lembra mais de mim?

Fenrir coçou a cabeça, meio de lado, olhando demoradamente para o invasor de território.

—...Hum... não. Nunca vi você.

Os lobos se agitaram, rosnando, alguns já lambiam os beiços. As coisas só pareciam piorar.

—Da guerra, eu estive na guerra! Nós lutamos no mesmo front!

O homem dos lobos encrispou o rosto, um olhar feio de quem não gostou nada do assunto.

—Já disse que não quero mais saber da guerra! E não tinha nenhum gordão de óculos nas tropas da Hilda!

Ah, isso! De fato, agora pensando como estava em seus trajes de expedição, não conseguiria sequer reconhecer a si próprio num espelho: redondo sob uma dúzia de casacos e blusas, com o cachecol lhe cobrindo o nariz e o chapéu de neve lhe ocultando a cabeleira, abas longas da proteção dos ouvidos passando muito abaixo da altura do queixo, como duas orelhas compridas de cachorro. E para arrematar, os óculos de aro fino, negligenciada exigência antiga, vinda de tempos em que à despeito das severas ordens paternas, gastava a vista noite após noite nas escritas de música: agora em dias de paz os adotara, ganhando um ar ainda mais introspectivo e professoral. Bem depressa pôs-se a tirar os acessórios, descobrindo a cabeleira alaranjada e o fino rosto de maçãs vermelhas, ainda mais enrubescidas pelo frio.

—Olha, sou eu!

Fenrir não disse nada, só olhou, pensou um pouco, estranhando. Parecia não estar lembrado.

—Mime, de Benetnasch! Eu era um dos Guerreiros Divinos, assim como você!

Os lobos rosnaram.

—Tá bom, ex-Guerreiro Divino! Olha, não tem mais guerra, não tem mais exército, não tem mais por que lutar, eu juro, eu vim em paz!!! Já disse que não quero perturbar você! Eu vim para...

O homem dos lobos o cortou com berros, enfurecido, ameaçador, quase possesso.

—Já falei que não gosto dessa conversa de guerra!!!E não gosto de gente, pra mim é tudo um bando de traidor, rói-corda imprestável!!! Você é gente, então já entendeu, né?

—O-olha...sinto muito, mas...

Mime se encolheu de uma vez, quase uma bola de casacos no chão. O moço rústico se aproximou mais, se pondo de cócoras como podia, olhando o músico apavorado na mesma altura:

—Hum... você está com medo. E está grosso de roupa. E tem cara de quem quer fugir. Está aqui e não quer ficar aqui. Então veio pra que?

Mime sorriu amarelo:

—Ah, é. Eu não quero ficar não, não queria nem incomodar, desculpe a intromissão. Vim por... necessidade, sabe?

—Necessidade?

—É.

Fenrir cuspiu de lado, em desprezo:

—Ninguém precisa vir até aqui!

Os lobos ergueram as orelhas, iam rosnando baixo, salivando, já no aguardo de ordem para abocanhar o intruso. Mime se apressou em responder, quase aos berros:

—Eu precisava, juro que precisava! Eu fiz uma promessa! Eu precisava achar Fenrir, o companheiro dos lobos! É importante!!!

Lobos e humano estacaram, olhando a explosão do rapazinho corado. Pareciam surpresos com uma reação daquela, guardando um perplexo silêncio. Mime aproveitou a pausa: tirou de dentro do monte de casacos um envelope já bem surrado, com um timbre de milícia sagrada bastante distintivo. Estendeu a mão trêmula, em gesto de entrega:

—Uma carta. Eu tenho uma carta para você.

Fenrir franziu o cenho, ressabiado, pegando o envelope devagar.

—Foi só pra isso que você veio?

Mime assentiu com a cabeça, tentando ajeitar de novo o cachecol. O selvagem tateou a carta, virou-a algumas vezes, olhando com ar intrigado.

—É de quem?

—Bom, tem no remetente...acho melhor você mesmo ver.

Fenrir continuou virando a carta, sem saber onde olhar. Mime engoliu em seco, pondo os óculos.

—Embaixo do lacre...

Estendeu o braço, tentando tocar na carta. Fenrir a arrancou do alcance num golpe, rosnando junto com os lobos, assustador.

—Minha carta!!!

Mime se encolheu de novo, apavorado:

—Ah, sim, sua carta eu não ia tomar ela de você, eu ia só mostrar que o remetente...fica bem embaixo do lacre vermelho... bem aí onde está seu polegar...o dedo da mão... aí...

Fenrir parecia nervoso, achou o lacre vermelho, mas ainda olhava a carta com ar de enigma, como se não identificasse os sinais.

—Você não sabe ler... não é...?

Crispando-se como um de seus lobos, o homem rústico se encolheu, espremendo o papel na mão.

—Você não tem nada com isso!

Mime se aprumou de novo, ajeitando as pontas do cachecol.

—Não tem problema. Eu posso... ler pra você, se você quiser...Aceita?

A proposta fez Fenrir levantar os olhos, uma sobrancelha erguida, mirando o invasor quase de soslaio. Viu que Mime parecia sério, sem fazer troça de sua condição de iletrado, honestidade sisuda e um pouco tímida estampada no envidraçado par de olhos cor de avelã. Por um instante se encararam em silêncio, os lobos rodeando a cena igualmente parados, aguardando algum desfecho. Finalmente, o selvagem encolheu os ombros, incomodamente resignado.

—É... eu quero saber o que tem na carta. Ging, pessoal, deixa ele passar.

Os lobos abriram o cerco, saindo respeitosamente. Fenrir sinalizou para Mime, que observava os animais obedientes, ainda bastante impressionado.

—Vem comigo, que eu quero ver isso logo! É melhor que tenha algo bom aí, que estou perdendo tempo de caçar.

-oo00oo-

—É sua casa?

—Agora é.

Lugarzinho acolhedor: caverna bem escura, cheia de restos de ossos e com um inconfundível odor de carniça. Ao menos com uma vantagem: sensivelmente menos frio que o lado de fora, era possível entender por que os lobos haviam feito aquele buraco de esconderijo. Passada a náusea inicial que lhe inspirava o ambiente, Mime esticava os dedos dentro das luvas, e na habitual cortesia, tentava engatar conversação com o homem da tundra.

—É uma casa...interessante.

—Gente, bah! Fala a verdade!

Mime arregalou os olhos: pelo visto, após tanto tempo vivendo com os lobos, Fenrir havia desenvolvido aquele senso extraordinário, mistura de olfato, audição e intuições magnéticas que fazem com que os animais entendam os sentimentos ocultos nos corações humanos só de estar perto deles. De fato, estava odiando aquele lugar, como poucas vezes havia detestado alguma coisa na vida. Ainda assim, preferia não argumentar.

—Ah, melhor aqui que lá fora, claro que é... Mas Fenrir, eu não sei...tem aquela casa abandonada da sua família, tão grande, tão confortável... ficar lá não seria ainda melhor?... Eu digo, até para os lobos, mais quentinho...

Fenrir revirava uma carcaça de rena, quase só ossos. Na voz mostrava uma sombra discreta de irritação.

—A casona? Foi boa sim, era dos meus pais. Mas com isso de guerra eu saí: já foram me procurar lá uma vez, calhava de procurarem duas. Não quero mais saber de nada.

O músico abaixou a cabeça. Olhava em volta, tudo era tão asqueroso. E frio. O chão de rocha nua, coberto de restos de animais abatidos, silhuetas de lobos lá e cá se amontoando, repartindo carne velha e coçando as pulgas. Naquela hora sentiu um pouco de dó, tanto do homem quanto dos bichos: podiam realmente estar vivendo melhor em outro lugar. As coisas que a guerra motiva às pessoas a fazer, buscar abrigo num esconderijo horrível como aquele.

—E mais... aqui que eu me criei. Nesta caverna. Só voltei na casona depois de grande. Lá é bom... mas aqui é melhor, me ajeito mais.

Mime sorriu amarelo, bastante perplexo. Errou em seus pensamentos. A caverna era melhor? Só a dita praticidade ou valor sentimental, talvez? Mas que sentimento tão forte seria aquele que faria um homem dar as costas aos confortos, brasões e história da própria família nobre e geraria tanto apego a um buraco imundo e fedorento? Lógica ilógica de animal que sua mente de humano civilizado jamais iria aceitar sem luta, mais uma vez se perguntava que diabos estava fazendo lá. Sentia-se num mundo alienígena muito distante do seu, hostil, rançoso, pulguento. Mais do que nunca queria se ver livre logo da incumbência de mensageiro e se afastar daquela tundra de malucos o quanto antes.

—Ah, certo... Bom, Fenrir, assim que for possível, eu queria ler de uma vez essa carta para você, se não se importa. Assim vou embora e não chateio mais, tudo bem? Se você puder vir até aqui dar só uma olhadinha...

O outro continuava revirando os ossos de rena, achando um ou dois ainda com um pouco de carne grudada.

—Vai lendo, eu escuto com as orelhas, não com os olhos.

Era melhor não discutir, e quanto mais cedo aquilo acabasse, melhor. Mime buscou uma lanterna de acampamento na mochila, acendeu, causando um pouco mais de desconfiança e rosnados ante o surgimento da luz forte.

—Só por isso eu devia jogar você lá fora, na toca dos ursos!!! Que é que tem de fazer fogo aqui?!

—Não é fogo não, só luz, a lanterna não faz nada, é verdade! E eu quase não enxergo nesse escuro... Já uso óculos, por favor, sem ela não vai dar!

Após mais alguns instantes de insistência nervosa, se desculpando pelo susto nos animais e reivindicando o direito de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a enxergar melhor naquele breu, finalmente conseguiu uma trégua, nervos se acalmando devagar. Os lobos se acomodaram ao redor, Fenrir foi mastigando a carne, sem tirar os olhos do mensageiro. Ainda trêmulo, Mime pediu licença e se acomodou sobre uma rocha baixa, com a carta na mão.

—Bom, vou começar. Antes, porém, é bom que você saiba como e onde eu recebi essa carta para trazer aqui, e, bom, como andam as coisas no geral.

—Isso não interessa, só lê a carta!

—Ah, interessa sim!—Mime protestou—Olha, essa carta...o que tem nela tem a ver com tudo o que aconteceu e o que está acontecendo...e foi mandada por um conhecido seu, que disse que queria muito lhe dizer coisas... mas na hora ele não pôde...

—Você vai ler ou não vai?

Os lobos olhavam tudo, de orelhas em pé. Mime ia ficando farto daquela situação: tudo bem, se Fenrir tinha tanta pressa que ele lesse a carta, e sem ao menos lhe dar tempo pra se explicar, que assim fosse. Irritado, abriu o envelope.

—Só pra não ficar sem dizer: veio da Grécia. Um conhecido seu do exército da Deusa Athena, que me pediu para procurar você nesta tundra, no lugar da avalanche.

Um conhecido no exército de Athena? E que indicou o lugar onde estava? Fenrir coçou a cabeça: mas se só conhecia uma pessoa de lá, só o adversário que quase o matou ali mesmo, tempos atrás. Que raios queria agora mandando carta?

—Espera aí, mas que é que...

Mime o cortou, lendo em voz alta:

_Amigo_

_Estou aproveitando a ocasião, em que vieram emissários do seu povo até nós, para lhe enviar esta mensagem. Faço votos sinceros para que chegue até suas mãos, já que esse seria sinal claro de que você está vivo e bem. Acredite, meu caro amigo, nada me faria mais feliz."_

—Feliz por eu estar bem?! Mas que conversa de louco é essa?!

O músico fez que não escutou, continuou lendo.

_Enquanto dito esta carta, fico me lembrando de que na última vez que nos vimos, eu o larguei ali no chão, desacordado, cercado pelos seus companheiros lobos: eu achava que você estivesse morto, mas não pude nem me aproximar para saber ao certo. Espero realmente que fosse só engano: afinal, os emissários, eles mesmos sobreviventes dos combates, nos trouxeram notícias sobre alguns de vocês que lutaram na guerra. Disseram que alguns saíram vivos, apesar de terem ficado muito feridos. Perguntei de você para o rapaz músico que fazia parte da comitiva: ele me disse não ter notícias, nem saber onde procurar. Dei a ele a indicação de onde foi nossa última luta: espero que com isso ele encontre ou a você, ou aos seus animais, ou—seria o melhor—a todos, e todos com a melhor saúde possível."_

—Ah, claro! Me joga uma avalanche em cima e espera que eu fique bem! Isso é hipocrisia! Humanos, é isso: mentem! Se era para ler uma porcaria dessas que você veio, pode ir caindo fora, já deu! Vai embora daqui!

Como que entendendo as palavras de Fenrir, os lobos se puseram de pé e cercaram Mime: pareciam dispostos a correr o músico de lá para fora ou transformá-lo na sobremesa após carniças. Trêmulo e suando frio, o rapaz procurou manter-se firme:

—Isso foi só o começo da carta, por favor, tenha paciência para ouvir o resto! Eu prometi que ia entregar e ler se precisasse, não vou voltar atrás agora. Não é isso que você diz dos humanos, que são todos mentirosos? Então, estou tentando não ser assim, não vou ser mentiroso, vou cumprir com minha promessa!

O outro moço ouviu, desconfiado. Enfim sacudiu a cabeça e chamou de volta os animais, que foram se deitando em volta dele, tranqüilos.

—Tá bom. Então anda logo e lê logo isso, que tenho mais o que fazer.

Mime suspirou fundo, aliviado. E retomou a leitura.

_" Neste momento lhe dou todas as razões do mundo para não acreditar em mim, afinal estivemos bem dizer um para matar o outro; ainda por cima eu sei que lhe causei ferimentos graves. Pra não falar nas ofensas e insultos que se troca na hora do sangue quente: lhe disse algumas coisas que, acho, eu precisava por para fora e você precisava ouvir. Foram palavras rudes, entendo que posso ter-lhe ofendido. Mas, sendo justos, você também riu de mim. E acredite: nenhum homem gosta de ter o orgulho pisado. Nem você, nem eu."_

Aquilo soou áspero, áspero demais para o gosto do músico. Mime suspendeu a leitura um instante, olhou para Fenrir que mastigava tranqüilo:

—É, ao menos está sendo sincero. Mas é um covarde. Se quisesse mesmo falar, falava na cara, vinha aqui me procurar. Não veio por que?

Mime não respondeu. Poderia dizer algo sobre o estado do outro, mas não achava que o cérebro radicalmente lupino de seu ouvinte fosse aceitar algo. Continuou:

_"Acho, no entanto, que remoer essa parte azeda do passado não vai valer de nada para nenhum de nós. A guerra acabou. E creio, acabou de uma vez para nós dois. Como disse, espero realmente que essa carta chegue às suas mãos, já que isso iria querer dizer que você ao menos está vivo. Mas não consigo sequer imaginar em que estado você saiu, após lhe cair uma avalanche inteira em cima"._

Assunto não muito agradável. Fenrir seguia mastigando a carne, mas tinha a face nublada, resmungando baixo.

—... minha perna ficou torta...e parece que acha graça o desgraçado...

O moço encasacado sacudiu a cabeça, pensando no tamanho da encrenca que havia caído em seu colo. De fato, não estava gostando do tom geral da carta, direto demais, seco demais... dolorosamente sincero demais. Mas ia continuar lendo: promessa era dívida. Foi em frente.

_"Mas não ache que, se você está vivo e aleijado, eu estou muito melhor. Estou cego. Minha vista já era ruim por conta de batalhas passadas, mais algumas e se arruinou de vez. E vou lhe falar a verdade: odeio isso. Comenta-se por aí que minha baixa definitiva do quadro de efetivo deve sair em breve e pessoas até andaram me aconselhando a renunciar formalmente à minha Armadura de Bronze, já que um soldado que não vê, normalmente não pode lutar"._

O homem dos lobos riu. Parecia finalmente satisfeito com algo que escutou da carta. Abraçou uma fêmea velha e meio desdentada que se aproximou, se pôs a repartir com ela uns pedacinhos de carne.

—Bem-feito! Falei para ele que não passava de um inimigo porcaria! Se fosse bom mesmo, não estaria agora todo lascado! Azar dele, não vou ter pena!

_"Ainda assim, uma coisa eu lhe peço: não sei se você tem alguma intenção, mas não sinta pena de mim. Dois motivos: primeiro, ganhamos a guerra e vocês perderam. Segundo: por mais que eu espere que você esteja com boa saúde, não estou com nem um pouco de pena de você. Mesmo que lhe tenha caído uma perna inteira, um braço ou o nariz."_

Mime estava em choque: aquilo havia sido pesado, mal acreditava que o teor da carta fosse algo tão rude, ainda mais mandada pelo oficialzinho cego que todos diziam ser a mais fina flor da boa educação. Olhou embasbacado para as linhas de tinta, escritas em letra infantil:

—Fenrir, me desculpe, eu não sei o que dizer. Agora olhando bem, essa carta está me parecendo um trote, a letra não é de adulto, deve ser uma brincadeira...

Fenrir havia largado o pedaço de rena para a loba velha, e continuava agachado, semblante de riso mudado em um olhar iracundo.

—Trote? Ah, tá. Foi algum moleque que lhe entregou a carta?

—Uh... não, foi o próprio Cavaleiro.

—E ele não sabia o que tinha nela?

Mime engasgou:

—Eu não sei, acho que não. Ele é cego, vai ver escreveram isso e não leram para ele.

—Besteira! Eu sei que ele achava tudo isso mesmo!!—Fenrir já levantava a voz, seu tom próprio de enfurecimento, rosnado de lobo e fala de homem numa coisa só—Ou o que você esperava de um sujeito que por gosto veio rir da minha cara?! Lê, vai continua lendo!!!

—Mas se a carta não está sendo boa...Se quiser eu paro e...

—Ah, não para não! Agora quero ver até onde isso vai!!!

Que remédio!

_"Eu não tinha pena de você e continuo não tendo. Eu disse na sua cara que você não passava de um fedelho mimado que vivia de chorar porque perdeu os pais e teve que ser criado por um lobo cinza-rato com uma cabeça do tamanho de uma melancia, e acredite, minha opinião não mudou. Lhe falei que também não tive pais: me criou um velho centenário que me educava todo santo dia em treino dos mais pesados, para eu aprender a fazer uma cachoeira de vinte metros correr para cima. E não reclamo, achei bom. Você é que reclama demais, é a pura verdade. Sinto ter que por isso no papel, tornando o assunto conhecido de outros, mas precisava. Não comentei dessa nossa única conversa com ninguém até agora, já que sou um homem educado e não dou detalhes particulares de lutas nem para meus amigos mais íntimos. Só agora, Kiki, o tutelado de nossos Comandantes Mu e Aldebaran é que está sabendo da história, já que eu tinha que ditar essa carta para alguém. Mas o fiz jurar que guardaria segredo, então não se incomode por ele."_

Isso já ia chegando no limite: era absolutamente chocante. Fenrir ia saindo do sério, se levantava do chão, aos berros.

—Então, aí provou!!! Foi ele, que garoto que nada!!! É bem a cara do safado isso!!! Rir de mim, rir da minha cara, rir da minha família! Rir dos lobos, rir do Ging, que me criou!!! O cretino me falou tudo isso na luta!!! E agora vem falar de novo!!!

Sem saber o que dizer, Mime enrolava as pontas da carta nos dedos. Observava Fenrir e seus companheiros: os animais se acercavam dele como que entendendo que ele não estava feliz, o lobo cinza e cabeçudo e a loba velha lhe lambendo as mãos, como se num gesto pedissem calma. Por um breve segundo se viu hipnotizado por aquela cena de solidariedade espontânea entre homem da tundra e animais, achando um encanto singular no que via. E por alguma razão, se sentindo realmente incomodado com isso.

—É só isso que tem nessa porcaria de folhinha?!

—Ah, não, tem mais—o músico voltou a si num golpe, aturdido, rearranjando os óculos sobre o nariz. Abriu novamente o papel, localizou o ponto em que havia parado, engolindo em seco—Mas Fenrir, olha, se a carta está incomodando, pode ser melhor...

—Lê logo!!!!

_"E falando em Comandante Aldebaran, devo dizer que ele está bem. Claro, na medida do que pode estar um homem que sofreu um atentado e quase morreu, mas já cumpre algumas funções administrativas e tem comandado tropas em exercícios de pátio, desde que não muito longos. A recuperação dele está indo melhor do que se esperava. Existem coisas que fazem a diferença para qualquer pessoa, e certamente, ter quem cuide dela com amor nas horas de necessidade é uma delas. Ele tem uma família que o adora, mesmo que pouco ortodoxa, feita de um companheiro homem e um filho adotivo. Mas garanto que é feliz. Felicidade é algo que não depende do sangue igual ou costumes, e todo mundo deveria saber disso."_

O músico perdeu o ritmo, conforme avançava nas palavras foi quebrantando a leitura. A menção de " filho adotivo" e de " felicidade não depende de sangue igual ou costumes" o fez pensar na própria desgraça: foi criança sem laço verdadeiro de parentesco com quem o criou, educado sob palmatória, cinta e puxão de orelha por um homem severo e rude. Uma situação que o levou para o ato pior de uma vida inteira. Contrastes. A mente voltou aos dias da sua missão diplomática no Santuário de Athena, ao ver o garotinho ruivo dos tais Comandantes se divertindo como criança mesmo, brincando com flores e insetos sob o olhar carinhoso dos pais—pais bastante incomuns, é verdade, mas de um afeto que lhe enchia de inveja. Fenrir, dividindo mais um resto de carne com Ging e a loba velha estranhou o silêncio.

—Acabou?

—Ah, desculpe!—Mime voltou a si, ajeitando os óculos, nervoso. Será possível que guardava tantas feridas vivas ainda, que uma simples frase numa carta o abalava? Havia jurado não guardar ressentimentos do próprio passado, mas não conseguia esquecer tudo o que havia sofrido na mão daquele feitor de bigode preto, uma dor que o levou a reações tão extremas. Seu pai de adoção era um homem muito mau... mas talvez ele fosse pior. Realidade cruel: tinha noção que acabou concretizando um ato hediondo, se martirizava por ter obrigado o bigodudo a pagar os anos de maus tratos com sangue, num momento de puro desespero. Isso estava feito, doía, não tinha cura: era marca que ia ficar com ele, apenas disfarçava bem. Quem olhasse para Mime jamais imaginaria que o tímido e reverencioso lirista dos saraus, na verdade engrossava a lista dos criminosos patricidas.

—Então, por que parou?

—Só estava pensando nessa coisa de...ah, esquece! Continuando...

_"Curioso pensar: a vida pode ser algo bem descomplicado se quisermos realmente. E me permita dizer, a imagem ruim que você tem de nós, humanos civilizados não procede. Durante nossa luta você falou o tempo todo no quanto éramos desleais, complicados e mentirosos. Mas veja só: aqui ninguém agiu dessa forma. Nossa honestidade é imaculada e posso garantir, com exemplos, que somos modelos perfeitos de generosidade, justiça, bom-senso, autenticidade e, acima de tudo, sinceridade"._

—Bobagem!—e Fenrir cuspiu de lado, um pedacinho de osso e muito de antipatia—Só está arrotando bravata! Quero só ver ele provar isso de " honestidade, sinceridade e outras qualidades dos homens". Mentiroso!

_"Generosidade é algo que esbanjamos. Veja bem que a guerra que vocês causaram acabou com seu exército derrotado, mas nosso Estado Maior foi extremamente magnânimo e desprendido, manifestando de fato interesse nenhum em pedir espólio de Asgard em indenização. Nas sábias palavras de nossa Deusa Athena 'não se deve abusar de um pessoal que só tem gelo pra comer'. Assim, de fato, não tiramos nada do que era de vocês, mesmo sendo nosso direito. Generosos, pois, somos. _

_E nossa justiça é impossível de negar: nosso Alto Comando se portou da maneira mais imparcial e austera, como deve ser. Como negar a honestidade de intenções de nossos Comandantes Aioria de Leão e Milo de Escorpião, ao abordar aos representantes de Asgard nas imediações do Santuário? Sejamos realistas: o ato de dar voz de prisão aos emissários, revistá-los, levá-los à ferros e debaixo de bordoada para dentro de nossos muros e trancá-los numa cela que inunda pode até ter sido um pouco rude e não exatamente polido. Mas inegavelmente foi verdadeiro e bastante respeitoso às igualdades: não estabelecendo diferenças entre visitantes não-anunciados (que um dia foram a elite de exércitos) e comuns ladrões de galinhas (que por hábito, também agem na surdina). Chamem isso do que quiser, eu chamaria de justa imparcialidade"._

—Justa... imparcialidade. Hum, ok?—Mime parecia azedo, tateando o lugar na cabeça onde por aqueles dias cultivou um imenso galo roxo, cortesia do guante pesado do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, o mandando sem cerimônia para dentro da cela num rochedo de enseada, cheia de mexilhões e ouriços do mar grudados nas paredes. Fenrir ouvia em silêncio, como se estivesse refletindo profundamente sobre o que escutava, coçando o queixo.

_"E a intercessão de nosso Conselheiro-Mor, Shaka de Virgem também foi reta e digna, eliminando qualquer mal-entendido e reconhecendo os membros da comitiva sim como legítimo corpo diplomático ou algo do tipo. Ato de exemplar bom-senso, julgando a questão na sua essência mais real: disse, judicioso, que 'não se deve confundir pedintes com bandidos' e ordenou, com muita sabedoria, para libertar a representação de Asgard da cadeia: 'Se ficarem nas celas, essas almas famintas vão só gastar nossa comida: isso é só prejuízo, não vale a pena.'"_

Mime largou a carta um instante, afronta pulando-lhe veias na testa. Sórdidas recordações, trazidas de volta em cores bem óbvias, revividas por escrito como se não fossem nada. Por um instante sacudiu os braços, como se quisesse encontrar palavras para reclamar. Fenrir o olhou, com estranhamento.

—Mas o que é que deu aí? É pulga?

O músico se voltou para o selvagem com perplexidade chocada.

—Escute... mas você não achou nada disso que eu li?!

Fenrir continuou tamborilando o queixo, deitado no pelo dos lobos.

—Hum... não. O que é que era para achar?

Mime apenas arregalou os olhos, os óculos quase caíram da cara, se segurando acrobaticamente na ponta do nariz. Após uns bons instantes paralisado, a boca aberta sem dizer uma palavra, finalmente piscou repetidas vezes e agitou freneticamente a cabeça, tentando por as idéias no lugar como se ajeita farinha num pote. Respirou fundo, tossiu um pigarro, ajeitou as lentes e seguiu com a carta.

_"Autenticidade foi uma coisa demonstrada o tempo todo, por menos que você acredite nos homens. Não usamos máscaras sociais, por uma questão de lisura: e se em algumas ocasiões isso pode ser parecido um pouco duro, em outras mostrou que as intenções amistosas demonstradas não eram falsas. Veja, por exemplo, que na ocasião nossos Comandantes Aldebaran e Mu trataram os emissários com muita cortesia e benevolência, e não mentiram. Na verdade deixaram de lado os problemas que aconteceram antes (mesmo que esses problemas—causados unicamente por vocês, que se diga—tenham lhes custado suturas, cirurgias, transfusões de sangue, tratamento em CTI e noites muito mal-dormidas, à beira de leitos hospitalares)."_

Mime suspirou, baixando a cabeça. Fenrir apenas esticou um pouco mais o pescoço: e ali, na quase escuridão da toca, iluminada apenas por uma lanterna, imaginou ter visto o músico ficar vermelho, muito vermelho, num tom que só a vergonha é capaz de emprestar a um rosto humano.

_"Sei que você deve estar desconfiado com tanta gentileza, mas posso garantir que foram autênticos: isso é como eles são. A prova do que digo é que ambos, por mais educados que sejam, não ocultam nada de ninguém. Bom, para ter idéia mesmo eles sabendo que Asgard se trata de um lugar de hábitos conservadores e pessoas bastante recatadas, fizeram questão de não esconder sua condição de parceiros em bem mais que atividades militares, digamos assim. Óbvio que mantiveram a elegância—faz parte do hábito deles, acima de qualquer coisa—mas de modo algum se furtaram às demonstrações públicas de afeto mútuo, tais como beijo na boca e certas carícias bem evidentes. E não negaram ante as perguntas feitas pelos emissários constrangidos que sim, na prática vivem maritalmente: dividem o mesmo teto e a mesma cama há anos, até criaram um filho adotivo, com legítimo amor paterno"._

—É assim mesmo?—Fenrir perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, olhar fixo no rosto de Mime.

—Ahn...é, né?—e o pobre músico não estava apenas envergonhado: estava absolutamente fora do chão. Fato visível, que o povo de Asgard não era exatamente um padrão de costumes liberais, e ele não fugia à regra. Aquilo tudo o deixou constrangido, especialmente no primeiro contato: lembrava do Cavaleiro de Áries interrompendo a solenidade formal de recepção, pedindo licença para a Deusa e levando seu musculoso e adoentado parceiro para fora da sala, após beijar-lhe os lábios com indisfarçada ternura, como só o mais diligente marido faria. Constatou a troca de olhares, ouviu as palavras e mal acreditou:"Alde amor, chega de trabalho por hoje. Você ainda não está bom, tem que repousar. Vamos para casa, meu caboclo, quero cuidar de você". Na hora se perguntou se estava mesmo vendo o que estava vendo: eram dois homens, afinal de contas! E agindo daquela forma...

Ficou se questionando: e se seu pai de criação visse aquilo, o que diria? Ele que não o deixava nem tocar lira sossegado, dizendo que "isso não é coisa de homem que se preze", toda aquela rigidez de costumes, para que virasse um "macho de verdade, lutador". Bom, e agora? Ali estavam dois homens do exército que os venceu, oficiais de alta patente dos mais respeitados, bem-sucedidos nas carreiras militares típicas dos "machos de verdade, lutadores"... mas trocando beijos e carinhos íntimos, manifestações espontâneas de amor, se permitindo falar com tanta doçura um com o outro. E criando um menino, como ele mesmo um filho adotivo, mas sem lhe impor nada, sem cobrar nada, nenhum castigo, nenhuma palavra áspera. Garoto soldado por opção, um estranho soldadinho feliz. Por ser criança, por ser combatente, por ter dois pais teoricamente imoralistas, mas incondicionalmente amorosos...ao invés de um só, todo virtudes, exigências e castigos.

Deuses do Norte... que martírio olhar para aquilo!

—Que bom que é assim!

—O... que?!—Mime engasgou, saindo das ruminações e voltando-se para Fenrir, que tranqüilo se deitava acomodado sobre o pelo do lobo cabeçudo.

—Ué, tinha um órfão, dois machos cuidaram. Não ficou abandonado. Eu sei, que comigo também foi assim: um macho me criou, o Ging aqui. Mas que cara é essa, cabeça-de-abóbora? Que é que está pegando aí?

—Ah, nada!—Mime tossiu um pigarro sem esconder a ferida de mágoa na voz. Quanto mais vivia, mais parecia ter tirado a sorte grande ao revés no que se tratava de pais adotivos. Todos foram mais felizes que ele, criados por velhos malucos, estranhos casais de homens ou por matilhas de lobos. E ele, logo ele... mas será que alguém nesta vida o havia tratado bem, longe do formalismo gelado ou da manifesta hostilidade? Esfregou os olhos, tentou espantar todas as imagens que já giravam sem parar ao redor de sua cabeça. Se antes guardava receio de Fenrir e dos animais, agora quase nem se importava, assaltado sem dó pelos próprios demônios interiores. Com dificuldade, tomou ar e seguiu leitura: mais do que nunca, ou acabava a carta bem rápido ou sentia que ia ficar louco.

_"E até nossa tropa, multidão de soldados tão humana, tão cheia de etiquetas e normas, tão grega, e em sendo a Grécia o berço da civilização Ocidental, por isso mesmo, tão civilizada, nem ela usou de palavras fingidas, se tornando o modelo exato da mais pura e viva sinceridade: ante a uma representação diplomática estrangeira de um exército derrotado, vinda para negociações cujo teor desconhecíamos e composta pelas mesmas pessoas que antes quase mataram um de nossos superiores, tentaram tomar o Santuário à força, nos deram mais coices do que manda a educação das galés, obrigaram nossa Deusa a um ato bem dizer suicida e finalmente quase provocaram o derretimento das calotas polares e a conseqüente transformação do mundo que conhecemos num imenso alagado...ante a algo assim, fizeram a única coisa realmente honesta que poderiam fazer: os receberam muito mal, tentando tocá-los daqui a pauladas e pedradas como se enxota um bando de gambás sarnentos. Só não chegaram a fazer isso por mera intercessão de nossos chefes (não de todos, é verdade, mas, enfim, houve quem os defendesse)."_

—Tudo isso aconteceu mesmo? Receberam vocês desse jeito?

—Sim.—o ex-guerreiro de Benetnasch só murmurou, não erguia mais a cabeça. Lembrava que como quase todo mundo na sua vida, os soldados de Athena não lhe pouparam de severas malquerenças. Bela, muito bela recepção por parte da tropa, quase um linchamento.

E aí, finalmente aconteceu: Fenrir, deitado no lobo cinza, arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca, pôs as mãos na testa...

...e desatou a gargalhar.

—ESSA FOI ÓTIMA!!! DEMAIS!!!

O músico lentamente ergueu olhos da carta, esbugalhados; uma veia gorda pulsando em sua testa, rubor subindo-lhe pelo pescoço. Ficou por um instante longo observando Fenrir literalmente se debulhando em risadas, engasgando, bem dizer sem ar. O homem dos lobos nem ligava: parecia estar se divertindo a valer.

—HAHAHAHAHAHA! EU QUERIA... EU QUERIA TER VISTO ISSO! MUITO ENGRAÇADO!!! HUMANOS!!! MAS VOCÊS SÃO UMA PIADA!!!

Mime aprumou-se quase de um salto, ajeitou os óculos nervosamente, esmagando a carta entre os dedos ossudos, postura híspida de quem exige retratações.

—Posso saber o que tem de tão engraçado nisso?!

Fenrir não parava, ia quase sufocado, enxugando as lágrimas de riso que brotavam de seus olhos.

—Mas você não está vendo?! Olha só essa: um bando de humanos, após ter agredido, brigado feio e tomado uma surra de outros humanos mais fortes, vai pedir ajuda justamente para esses mesmos humanos que bateram neles! E vão achando que vai ficar tudo bem, que ninguém vai se importar, só lamber as botas dos caras direitinho...ah, mas isso é demais! E ainda falam por aí que são " animais racionais", ora essa! Nenhum bicho é idiota o suficiente para fazer uma coisa estúpida dessas, se jogar na boca do inimigo maior e achar " ele vai ser bonzinho desta vez se eu abanar o meu rabinho, olha só" Mas só podia ser coisa de gente mesmo! HUAHUAHUAHUA!

Para tudo existe um limite. Para tudo: e inclua-se nisso a paciência de liristas tímidos, com recalques do passado e nada compatíveis com a tundra. Mime respirou fundo, abriu caminho entre os lobos, foi em passo decidido até Fenrir, olhou-o com ar irritado, ajeitou as roupas e fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu na hora.

Plantou-lhe uma sonora bofetada na cara.

Os lobos se alvoroçaram. Alguns bastante confusos pularam para trás, assustados com a situação esquisita. Outros após um segundo estático, sem entender nada já rosnavam, furiosos, e pareciam querer estraçalhar o homenzinho encapotado que agrediu seu colega sem pelos. Se levantando do chão, com uma bochecha marcada, meio roxa e uma narina sangrando, um muito enfurecido Fenrir encarava o interlocutor, vociferando, dedo em riste:

—EI, QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?!?!!

Mime não fez caso: afastou-lhe a mão com um tapa.

—Eu é que pergunto qual o **seu** problema! Francamente! Eu tenho todo o trabalho de vir até aqui no meio desse fim-de-mundo entregar uma simples carta pra você e tenho que ouvir essas suas idiotices?! Tenha dó!! Escute aqui, seu palhaço, eu estava na delegação que visitou a Grécia, foi em mim que bateram, fui eu que mandaram pra cadeia, foi de mim que falaram nomes! Então agora eu sou um idiota?!?

O lobo cinzento e a loba velha rodearam Fenrir, puxando-o pela tanga: mais do que qualquer outra coisa tentavam fazê-lo abandonar a discussão inflamada e ir embora. O selvagem respondia, irritadíssimo, aos berros, atropelando as falas do músico, que devolvia na mesma moeda:

—Se veio aqui veio porque quis, eu nem queria que você viesse!!! E sim, você falou tudo, você é um humano idiota que se enfiou na casa dos seus inimigos só pra apanhar, e também fez isso porque quis! Se você levou pedrada, se foi preso, se quase se matou, fez só o que lhe deu na cabeça, não vou ter pena não! Azar seu!

—Eu estava fazendo um favor pra você! Estou lendo a SUA carta!

—E quem disse que eu queria que você fizesse isso?! Eu precisava de alguma carta?!? Tá aqui porque quis!!!

—Porque eu quis?! Ah, nem vem!!! Você que é uma porcaria de analfabeto inútil, que não sabia nem onde estava o remetente no envelope!!! E QUERIA SIM LER A CARTA!!! Só por isso eu vim com você! Eu é que não ia querer ficar num buraco malcheiroso que nem este, no meio de uma porcaria de tundra e desses bichos sarnentos, só por causa de um imbecil!!

—Chamou meus colegas de que?!!!!

—BI-CHOS-SAR-NEN-TOS!!!! Porque eles tem sarna!!! E tem pulgas!!! E fedem feito uma desgraça!!!! E ISSO É A VERDADE!!!

—REPETE!!!—E Fenrir já ia pensando em dar-lhe um soco no meio da cara, mão fechada no ar, brandida em ameaça.

—REPITO SIM, E TEM MAIS!—Mime não recuou: furioso, sacudiu os punhos, olhando a carta amarrotada, com a mandíbula em tremor nervoso. Abriu o papel novamente, e leu, em voz alta e ríspida:_ "Então, meu caro colega, resumindo: a gente não mentiu de jeito nenhum. E SE QUER MESMO SABER: O ÚNICO MENTIROSO QUE TEM AQUI É VOCÊ."_ E olha, sinceridade, **ele tem toda a razão!!!**

O homem da tundra saltou em cima do músico de óculos, na firme intenção de estrangulá-lo. O lobo cabeçudo se pôs na frente dele, tentando impedi-lo de ir adiante, outros bichos imitaram-lhe o gesto. Mime enfurecido, nem deu importância à confusão: foi para outro lado, espantou os atônitos lobos restantes com uma ordem de "passa!", dita num tom surpreendentemente bruto, agarrou sua mochila e lanterna e se pôs em marcha, para fora da toca. Fenrir, retido na alcatéia em desgoverno ainda esperneava.

—VOLTE AQUI! HUMANO DESGRAÇADO!!! HUMANO É ESCROTO!!! HUMANO É TUDO IGUAL!!!

O lirista se voltou uma última vez, empertigado como uma batuta de maestro, fincando calcanhares no chão:

—Pois é! E para sua informação: **VOCÊ TAMBÉM É HUMANO!!!** Passar bem!!!

E deu as costas para a caverna, para os ossos de rena, para Fenrir e seus lobos cheios de sarna.

-oo00oo-

Já havia passado três quartos de hora, e um ainda furioso Mime ia andando em linha reta sem saber direito para onde ia. Não importava: preferia apenas estar longe, o mais longe possível de seu ex-colega de exército, destinatário daquela mensagem idiota que nem havia terminado de ler. Ah, o que importava! Devia ter pensado, ao menos um segundo, que aquilo devia ser alguma espécie de armadilha. Era o óbvio: desde que chegaram em Atenas, falando sobre tratados de paz e pedindo cooperação para reestruturar as forças de defesa de Asgard, todos os haviam tratado mal. Então por que acreditou que aquilo—uma carta para um bronco iletrado—poderia ser diferente?

Cansado, se encostou sob uma árvore, em ruminações azedas. Ninguém os havia tratado bem, ninguém!... Bom, quase ninguém, e por isso caiu tão fácil no golpe. Havia o cego, sempre educado e humilde e os dois comandantes, " amigos" demais entre eles para serem apresentáveis: um par de sujeitos estranhos, casalzinho esquisitíssimo de machos-simpatia capaz aparentemente de dar o perdão para quem quase destruiu suas vidas. Agora parecia claro: que perdão que nada, tudo não passava de um ardil desdenhoso!

Mas por que logo ele tinha que ter sido vítima desse golpe tão baixo? Logo ele que não tinha nada com nenhum deles, que não fez atos terroristas, que lutou na guerra sim mas contra outros oficiais, um par de irmãos de olhos claros com os quais desta vez quase não conversou. Fazia mais sentido que Syd de Mizar recebesse essa tarefa: foi um dos autores do atentado contra o Cavaleiro de Touro, e também estava presente na comitiva. Ia sofrer igual ou até mais: era na verdade alguém tão civilizado, arrumadinho e desacostumado com tundra e pulgas quanto ele mesmo. Mais ainda: se bem o conhecia, era do tipo que detestava cachorro, quanto mais uma matilha inteira de lobos.

Irritado, chutou a árvore, fazendo flocos de neve desabarem sobre a própria cabeça. Até nisso não merecia essa trapaça: a brincadeira ia ficar melhor se fosse com o outro! Sacudiu os braços, deu um berro, olhou a carta ainda amarrotada nos dedos, com vontade de tê-la queimado como lixo, tão logo se encontrou fora do Santuário de Athena.

Por que tinha aceito isso? E por que ele??

Instintivamente, abriu a carta, esperando achar alguma resposta para aquele cambalacho postal no qual havia se metido. Tirou a neve dos óculos e leu as linhas em silêncio, uma a uma, retomando do ponto que parou:

_"Mas vou explicar por que você é mentiroso..."_

E conforme lia, murchou os ombros, foi perdendo o vermelhão do rosto, o tremor das mãos e a dureza dos olhos. Aos poucos se viu novamente perplexo, em um gênero diferente de surpresa, mais dolorida, mais desarmada, até mais constrangida. Por um momento se viu desnorteado, sem ter onde por as mãos, olhou ao redor em busca de alguma resposta urgente na paisagem. Achou apenas os próprios passos, longa linha reta, quase se apagando na neve.

Jogou todas as dúvidas para o alto, como quem rasga papel em confetes: saiu correndo de volta, outra vez em busca de bichos, eremita de tanga e caverna cheia de ossos. Na sua mente as imagens daquele último dia no Santuário, quando a delegação—ele mais os dois irmãos gêmeos Syd e Bud, os sobreviventes já localizados da guerra—foi se despedir do amistoso Cavaleiro de Dragão e seu amiguinho menino, o filho adotivo dos dois graduados.

—Podem vir com a gente? É só um instante: nosso Comandante Mu queria muito falar com vocês antes que vão embora.

Lembrava bem que a idéia de falar com um dos tais Comandantes esquisitos, por mais que fosse desconfortável acabou sendo bem-vinda: estranhos ou não, pareciam ser as únicas pessoas que os tinham em alguma consideração. O cego e o garotinho os levaram até a sede do Alto Comando, a suntuosa escadaria das Doze Casas, entrando sem cerimônia na ala mais íntima da segunda delas.

Encontraram Mu no quarto de dormir. Ele estava ali em trajes civis, os cabelos lavanda um pouco desajustados do laço que usava, rosto muito pálido, quase amarelo de cansaço, olheiras fundas de quem não dormiu. Sentado em pose tranqüila ao lado da cama, ternamente afagando os cabelos negros de seu parceiro, Aldebaran de Touro, profundamente adormecido. Mu sorriu para a comitiva, pedindo silêncio:

—Olá, bom dia. Mas falem baixo, que ele teve muita dor nos ferimentos ontem. Foi uma noitezinha difícil, só pegou no sono faz poucas horas, precisa de repouso. Tem sido dias de muito esforço.

Correu-lhe os dedos sob o rosto, delicadamente, afagando-lhe face e lábios. Mesmo patentemente exausto, Mu não perdia o olhar amoroso, extremado, transbordante de carinho. Suspirou:

—Meu caboclo... eu não sei o que ia ser da minha vida sem ele. Acho que eu ia secar e morrer de tristeza se algum dia me faltasse, igual planta sem água. Ele é tudo pra mim.

Beijou-lhe a fronte, com leveza, sem acordá-lo. Observando a cena, a delegação de Asgard corava, os dois gêmeos Syd e Bud parecendo muito constrangidos, talvez pelo presenciado momento de romance entre machos, talvez pela lembrança incômoda de que foram eles que fizeram o atentado, e que o Cavaleiro de Áries àquelas alturas sabia muito bem disso. Mu levantou-se da cadeira, ajeitando um pouco melhor o laço nos cabelos.

—Ele me pediu que vocês dois, gêmeos, conversassem um pouco com ele antes de partir. Ele quase não teve tempo, estava lamentando que não deu. Então...se puderem ficar com ele enquanto eu vou buscar umas frutas na vila? Me fariam esse favor?

Os dois gêmeos estacaram confusos. Shiryu, o Cavaleiro cego de Dragão por um instante parecia aflito:

—Mas Comandante...hum...o senhor vai deixar Comandante Aldebaran com eles? Quer dizer, as empregadas podem buscar frutas e...

Mu sorriu, gentilmente cortando Shiryu:

—Prefiro escolher as frutas eu mesmo. E foi o próprio Aldebaran que me pediu isso, antes de dormir: quer uma conversa particular com Bud e Syd. Bom, Mime, você me acompanha para as compras? Shiryu tem que ir com Kiki até a escola.

Pessoas estranhas. Lembrava de ter deixado Bud e Syd na casa, com todas as chances de terminarem o serviço que haviam começado antes da guerra, e acompanhado Mu até a vila. Enquanto reviravam demoradamente bancas de frutas, tentava estabelecer alguma conversação de amenidades com o Cavaleiro de Áries, recebendo de volta sorrisos vazios, mas bem dizer nenhuma resposta, aparente desinteresse total por tudo o que dizia. Incomodado com a situação, já no caminho de volta, Mime lá pelas tantas disparou:

—Olha, me desculpe a pergunta... mas o senhor, que se diz tão apegado no...no... bom, no outro Cavaleiro, o senhor não tem medo de deixar ele lá com o Bud e o Syd? Bom, aquilo...foram eles que quase mataram seu...hum... seu amigo, não é?

—Não tenho medo não—e Mu finalmente respondia com palavras, numa voz muito tranqüila—Vocês estão sem nada, bem dizer na miséria, com um país necessitado de ajuda. Vieram aqui para negociar um tratado de cooperação, certo? Bom, tem algum jeito melhor de perder a cooperação de alguém que fazendo um novo atentado? Vocês não são burros, eu acho.

Mime engoliu em seco. Aquilo era dolorosamente real: precisavam ser amistosos, não tentar posar de tropa dominante. Nem teriam como fazer isso: os equipamentos estavam arruinados, o exército desfeito, por conta de meses de ordens disparatadas feitas pela governante Hilda em sua fase de juízo perturbado haviam juntado armas que mal sabiam usar ao invés de comida: e agora o povo passava fome. Careciam de ajuda. Atacar Aldebaran seria acabar com essa chance, uma prova da mais rematada estupidez.

—Mas gostei do que você disse agora, Mime. Foi direto ao ponto.

E Áries perguntou:

—Meu rapaz...pode me dizer sinceramente o que você acha da minha família?

Naquela hora, Mime ficou sem ter o que falar. Não entendia o que um assunto desses tinha a ver com o resto, e mais: era tema que preferia evitar. Para ele, era incômodo acompanhar Mu nas suas tarefas pelo Santuário e arredores, ter que ficar olhando o modo zeloso com o qual aquele homem cuidava de outro e de uma criança, sem negligenciar um segundo suas obrigações. Excessivamente estranho, por tudo. Um grupo sem nada do que se esperasse como usual, nenhum laço de sangue, cheio de enfrentamento de norma de sociedade mais aceita. Com certeza atípico demais para ser chamado de " família". Mas que funcionava. Funcionava e pior: dava muita inveja.

Mas, não convinha se exaltar. Preservar a boa educação sempre, quanto mais em relação a pessoas das quais dependia tanto:

—É uma...uma, hum, família muito...ehhh...boa, É, eu acho que é. São...hum... pessoas decentes, distintas. Parecem se gostar muito. O senhor, seu filho e seu...hum...hum...

—Marido?

Mime não arriscou dizer palavra. Fingiu uma tosse repentina. Mantinha naquela hora sentimentos conflitantes em relação ao homem de cabeleira longa à sua frente, vergonha da situação incomum, uma ponta sentida de raiva por aquele ser um dos bem-tratados chefes de um grupo mais poderoso, que insistia em se manter hostil mesmo ante as súplicas de paz. E uma real admiração invejosa por tão demonstrada capacidade de amar os seus, coisa que não havia visto na infância, nem quase em momento algum. Mu sorria, tranqüilo, examinando as frutas do cesto.

—Eu agradeço. Mesmo sabendo que você está falando uma grossa mentira.

E ajeitou mais frutas, placidamente.

—Conheço os costumes de Asgard. Vocês geralmente não são nada tolerantes com gente como eu e Alde, é contra a moral conservadora de vocês. Mas tudo bem. Cortesia também é uma virtude.

Escolheu um figo da índia espinhoso e o pôs nas mãos de Mime.

—Só que tem hora para tudo. E honestamente não aconselho trocar sinceridade por cortesia.

O músico olhou para o Cavaleiro de Ouro, um tanto quanto desconcertado.

—Mas... mas...Isso é alguma repreensão?

Mu continuou escolhendo frutas, e mais que nunca parecia de fato muito, muito cansado:

—Não. É uma constatação. Vejo que vocês às vezes gostam de camuflar a verdade para negociações irem melhor, mas isso não compensa. Alguém só vai querer lhes ajudar de verdade se realmente CONFIAR em vocês. E para isso, vocês vão ter que ser ao menos um pouco sinceros, ou as coisas desandam. A vida é assim para tudo.

E prosseguiu:

—Quem são as pessoas importantes na sua vida, Mime?

Outro assunto disparatado, aquilo já começava a irritar:

—Pessoas...ah, senhor, lamento, mas acho que isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto!

—Tudo bem, mas quem são? Você tem família ou algo assim, Mime?

Os dois se encararam em silêncio. Outra vez o músico de óculos era levado para recordações que não queria, de infância infeliz e sangue derramado. Se enfureceu.

—Não, não tenho família não. Por que, algo contra?!

Mu suspirou.

—Isso explica muita coisa.

Sacudiu a cabeça em triste negação e abandonou o mercado, dando umas moedas para a atendente e largando o músico para trás, falando sozinho. Mime, perplexo e aborrecido ficou por alguns segundos imóvel, sem entender o que estava havendo: qual era o problema daquele homem que parecia repentinamente avaliá-lo com tanto desprezo? Correu atrás dele: o alcançou já no caminho para o Santuário, e lhe cobrou explicações.

—Escuta aqui, Senhor Alto Oficial de Athena, eu sei que o senhor tem lá seu filho e um sujeito pra lhe esquentar a cama, mas isso não é motivo para me olhar desse jeito não! É, eu não tenho família agora, nem amigos, mas eu não nasci de uma plantação de repolho! Eu tinha só um pai com o qual eu brigava o tempo todo, e que lá pelas tantas descobri que nem meu pai era, era! Era só o que eu tinha e não era grande coisa!!! Ficou satisfeito??

Mu olhou de soslaio, sem se deter:

—Hum...então você tinha um pai...Pais costumam ser bons, por que você não gostava do seu?

O lirista estava quase berrando:

—Não tinha como!!! Ele fez da minha vida um inferno, era grosso, tirano, me batia, quebrava meu instrumento, não me deixava tocar!!! Só queria que eu treinasse para ser soldado!!!FOI ASSIM POR ANOS, ATÉ DEPOIS QUE EU ERA CRESCIDO!!!O INFERNO!!!

Mu não se abalava.

—Bom, e por que você agüentou tanto tempo? Se vive sozinho agora, e com ele era tão ruim, então devia ter saído antes, não?

—O senhor não sabe de nada! Eu agüentei o quanto deu!!! EU GOSTAVA DELE!!! Só que aí eu descobri que o desgraçado mentia para mim, isso mesmo, MENTIA!!! Disse que era meu pai de verdade, mas na verdade me pegou pra criar de outro soldado, que ele mesmo matou numa guerra dessas!!!Matou meu pai e me pegou por obrigação!!! MENTIROSO!!!

Mu parou. Encarou Mime com um sorriso.

—Ah... ele batia em você, não deixava você tocar, e lhe tratava mal...e você gostava dele, certo?

—Isso!!!!

—E aí você descobriu que ele não lhe falou a verdade por anos, e você se magoou profundamente, certo?

—É isso mesmo!!! Mas e daí, que é que tem a ver?!

O lemuriano ergueu os pontos da testa, pensativo.

—Pois é... enquanto ele falou a verdade, podia bater, pisar na sua lira, lhe botar para fazer treinamento militar no gelo, e você agüentava, até gostava dele...As coisas só mudaram quando a confiança se quebrou. Entende agora o que eu digo?

Mime não conseguia responder. O Cavaleiro de Áries havia ido direto ao ponto, atingido sua questão mais básica: e o ex-guerreiro divino voltou tempos na memória, até o dia em que enlouqueceu, em que a fúria deu lugar à amabilidade e que o músico virou assassino. Se naquele momento fatídico, Mime havia perdido a calma e feito um ato hediondo, não foi pelos maus tratos com os quais já estava acostumado desde sempre.

Foi pura frustração ao descobrir a mentira, suas seguranças desfeitas, um chão sumindo sob seus pés. E naquela hora, Mime sentiu frio, desolação. Abandono.

—Bom, cada um é cada um—Mu retomou o caminho, com tranqüilidade, largando o músico novamente para trás—Mas francamente eu prefiro nunca mentir para meu companheiro e para meu filho de criação. É muito bom a gente confiar um no outro, é com base nisso que se cria amizade, amor, companheirismo. Alianças entre povos, colegas de serviço. Ou até família de verdade. Mas para ser "de verdade"...faltando a bendita "verdade", aí não dá, sabe?

Mime ficou parado no lugar, apoplético, tentando dizer algo pra rebater, sem palavras úteis.

—Mas... mas isso que o senhor fala...de família de verdade... Isso... Isso é...

—Bom, tenho um filho adotivo e aprendiz de ofício, um companheiro e colega de serviço. Não nascemos grudados. Se a gente fica junto é porque se gosta, com tudo de bom e ruim. Tudo mesmo, tal e qual é. Isso é família de verdade.

—Mas... Mas e por que o senhor estava nos tratando bem?!?? Todo mundo nos espezinhava e...

—Eu e o Alde queríamos tratar vocês bem. Não pode?

—Mas e os outros???

—Eles não queriam. Simples assim.

Simples. Simplicidade. Sinceridade. Aquilo que fez a diferença fatal na sua vida, que se perdeu cada dia mais desde quando era garoto e foi crescendo, acostumado demais com a obediência da sociedade e dos militares. Franqueza dolorosa, que virou uma sombra incômoda desde quando a governante Hilda ficou louca e decidiu armar o país até os dentes: ninguém, ninguém mesmo teve coragem de contestá-la; e o resultado foi a guerra contra as tropas de Athena que os reduziu àquela pobre condição de humilhados. Tanta coisa que podia ter sido poupada se ao menos não se economizassem as verdades.

E por isso tinha que voltar. Achar na tundra a caverna dos ossos de rena, dos lobos cheios de pulgas, do selvagem malcriado. A quem agora havia aprendido a admirar.

Tinha que terminar de ler a carta para Fenrir: até que enfim havia entendido tudo!

Chegou ligeiro na caverna e foi entrando, sem pedir licença, ignorando carcaças e lobos, animais rosnando para ele em desconfiança. De lanterna em punho, localizou o ermitão num canto da toca, bastante surpreso com sua presença. Curiosamente não parecia irritado, nem sombra da raiva anterior a lhe pesar sobre a cabeça.

—Ué, por que voltou? Esqueceu alguma coisa aqui?

Mime foi até Fenrir e pôs suas mãos em seus ombros, o encarando.

—Esqueci. Esqueci de dizer que seus lobos são pulguentos porque tem pulgas, sua casa é fedida porque tem carne podre nela e você é um humano chato porque você é humano, sim, e, sim, muito chato! Só fatos concretos. Mas quer saber o que mais: que tudo isso se dane!

E abraçou o selvagem num gesto apertado, inusitadíssimo, deixando a audiência de lobos olhando, cheia de espanto.

—Eu vim como amigo. Quando aceitei levar essa carta para você, eu pensava em você como um amigo que lutou na guerra, ainda que eu não lhe conhecesse direito. E é isso que eu quero ser: seu amigo. Com suas pulgas, seu fedor e sua chatice!

Fenrir ficou atônito, sem saber para onde mover as próprias mãos.

—Eu devia lhe dar uma surra por falar essas coisas, seu idiota!—o homem dos lobos rosnou áspero—Não tá vendo que me ofendeu?!??

O músico não o largava: continuava segurando Fenrir, num abraço quente, bem apertado.

—Tudo bem, pode me xingar, dar a surra que quiser, que eu não vou pedir desculpas se você ficou ofendido. Mas vamos ser sinceros: essa é a verdade! E também é verdade que eu quero ser seu amigo. Com pulga, surra e tudo...tem jeito?

Fenrir fechou o punho, mirou a cabeça do rapaz de óculos e se preparou para lhe cobrir de pancada. Mas olhou o outro, pensou um bocado, considerou tudo o que havia acontecido, desde que o encontrou até aquele momento. Acabou desarmando o gesto, resignado.

—Hum... você é um moleque besta da cidade, cheio de frescura e no geral um grandessíssimo pé no saco. Mas pelo menos você fala a verdade. Tá bom: aceito!

E correspondeu ao abraço, sob o olhar curioso dos lobos e a luz de uma lanterninha de viagem. A carta caiu do bolso do músico, revelando as últimas linhas, garatujadas em péssima caligrafia infantil.

_"Você fica aí choramingando e se lamentando dizendo que não tem ninguém. E essa é a maior das mentiras. Pois eu não notei os lobos cavando no gelo da avalanche até retirar você, os bichos acabando com as patinhas de tanto esforço? Você tem os lobos, gosta deles, confia neles, eles confiam em você, amam você, o que você quer mais? Isso é muito mais do que muita gente tem, acredite! Você tem amigos, colegas, uma família confiável, devotada, uma família de verdade! E daí que não são humanos?_

_E se você insistir comigo, tendo pena de si mesmo e dizendo que quer amigos humanos, que os homens evitam você e por aí vai...então por que não começa a dar uma chance para a espécie ao invés de rejeitá-la desse modo tão intransigente? Nós não somos o bando de mentirosos traiçoeiros que você pensa, ao menos não todos. Se você não nos der uma oportunidade, creia, nada vai mudar nunca. E aí, não venha com lamentações: você que quis assim._

_Pode acreditar: não só os lobos, nós também dizemos a verdade. Eu estou falando a verdade. Se essa carta chegar, se você estiver bem, vou ficar realmente feliz mesmo tendo escrito outras coisas nada agradáveis. Eu disse tudo o que eu disse porque realmente eu tinha muita vontade de botar as coisas preto-no-branco, para não esconder nada. Como nosso exército não escondeu. Só assim podemos estabelecer um vínculo de confiança: sem qualquer máscara ou disfarce. Não gostei nada de seus modos chorões, de sua atitude revoltada de pré-adolescente, acho sim o seu pai de criação um bicho muito do feio e vou achar justo se você tiver se machucado bastante na nossa luta (afinal eu também me machuquei, por conta de essas e outras que estou cego!). Mas todo mundo tem lá seus defeitos. E realmente, mesmo com tudo isso, lhe guardei simpatia a ponto de gastar meu tempo lhe fazendo esta carta. Você é chato, mas é um chato decente. Lhe quero realmente bem._

_Ah, e só pra reforçar: a guerra acabou. Não tem mais necessidade de sermos inimigos. Nem por obrigação formal._

_Então, fique com um abraço de seu sinceríssimo amigo na Grécia_

_Shiryu, Santo Cavaleiro de Bronze da Constelação do Dragão, Exército Sagrado da Deusa Athena._

_P.S. Só para encher seu saco: curta os lobos que eles são legais e merecem muito. Mas não se esqueça que você também é humano. Entendeu, ô 'Quero-Ser-Mowgli'?"_

-oo00oo-

Na base aérea do Santuário de Athena, um jato se preparava para sair, em longa viagem rumo ao oriente. Dentre os passageiros prestes a embarcar, um se destacava dos demais: oficial jovem em trajes civis, totalmente cego, auxiliado por ninguém menos que dois membros do Alto Comando, em suas garbosas armaduras douradas.

—Bom, aqui está sua baixa temporária, Shiryu—disse um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, melenas lavanda ao sabor do vento, entregando ao rapaz cego um papel timbrado—Aí diz que você continua sendo Cavaleiro e que sua armadura continua sendo sua, mas que você passa para os nossos quadros de reservistas até que recupere as condições de saúde.

O moço sorriu emocionado, secando uma lágrima que caía dos olhos inertes.

—Então eu não estou fora do exército? Ainda tenho chance de voltar a trabalhar?

—Claro que tem!—e o outro Cavaleiro dourado, maior, forte e de pele morena ajudava o cego a achar o corrimão da escadinha—Eu não voltei? E olha que do jeito que eu estava depois do atentado, nem conseguia mais andar. Shiryu, tenha fé: medicina moderna e um pouco do bom e velho Cosmos podem operar milagres.

—Comandantes Mu e Aldebaran, muito obrigado por tudo. Por confiarem em mim, com tanta boa-vontade. Eu queria poder fazer mais. Essa cegueira minha... eu juro, vou fazer de tudo para ficar bom logo.

—Por agora descanse, Shiryu—Mu recomendou, sorrindo—Você acabou de sair de bem dizer duas guerras, uma em seguida da outra. Merece aproveitar um pouco de paz.

A menção dos combates passados fez Shiryu pensar um pouco, se recordando:

—É mesmo... aliás, falando em guerra, houve alguma notícia dos diplomatas de Asgard?

Aldebaran ergueu a sobrancelha, puxando pela memória:

—Até agora, só dos dois irmãos, Bud e Syd. Parece que estão bem, empenhados em localizar outros sobreviventes da guerra. Mandaram uma carta para mim, anexa a um pedido formal de desculpas pelo atentado. Ficaram arrependidos pra valer, coitados.

—Será?—o cego Cavaleiro de Dragão parecia um pouco desolado—Eu queria muito acreditar nas boas intenções de todos, mas com eles, confesso que fiquei meio receoso. Afinal, eles fizeram o atentado que quase matou o senhor...

—É, mas fora de ações de guerra são inofensivos—o graduado sorria—Pude conversar sossegado com eles naquele dia em que foram embora, antes do Mu voltar com as frutas.

Shiryu franziu a testa

—Aquilo também me deixou apreensivo. Eu tinha medo que eles pudessem fazer algo.

O cavaleiro moreno espreguiçou.

—Ah, não iam fazer. Razões óbvias, dependiam de nós. E por todos esses dias eles me evitaram, acho que tinham medo que eu tocasse no assunto de atentado, que cobrasse algo. E eu queria falar com eles: era mais para saber quem eram, como viviam, essas coisas normais. Por isso eu pedi para o Mu me deixar sozinho com eles, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse dormindo: era isso ou não ia ter jeito.

Mu enlaçou os dedos na mão vigorosa do companheiro: de fato havia ficado bastante preocupado daquela vez. Mas respeitou sua decisão, procurando confiar no bom-senso do Cavaleiro de Touro e na lógica da situação. Aldebaran continuou explicando:

—Mas quase que nem isso adiantou. Os dois estavam tão, mas tão constrangidos e vexados que não falavam nada, ficavam com vergonha de olhar para mim. Sentaram os dois juntos no divã e ficavam encarando a biqueira dos próprios sapatos, sem coragem de se mexer. Lá pelas tantas eu cansei de esperar alguma atitude, decidi sair da cama e mostrar para eles minha coleção de álbuns de jazz. Pelo visto eles gostaram, o Bud principalmente: até queria saber se a cantora de "God Bless The Child" podia algum dia ir cantar em Asgard. Bom, contei para ele que Billie Holiday morreu faz tempo.

—Hum, coitado, pelo visto não conhece muita coisa. O Ikki me disse que ele meio que se criou no mato, igual ao outro com quem lutei, o Fenrir...—Shiryu coçou a cabeça—Puxa, o Fenrir...fico pensando se ele está bem...

—Você não mandou uma carta para ele?

—Mandei, com o oficial músico de Asgard, o Mime. Mas até agora não me respondeu. Vai ver, não foi encontrado, ou não quer nada com gente. Do jeito que ele é arredio...

—Essas coisas por vezes demoram—Mu ponderou—Pode ser que ele esteja recebendo a carta agora, vai saber...

O rapaz cego coçou o queixo, pensativo. O co-piloto avisou para os passageiros irem tomando assento. Shiryu pediu licença aos comandantes, fez uma reverência e já ia subindo a escadinha quando a figura de um garoto ruivo, com espertos olhos felinos se materializou no ar, dando-lhe um abraço festivo.

—Shiryuuuu!!! Eu queria dizer tchau!

O Cavaleiro de Dragão, surpreso abraçou o garoto, alegremente. Mu olhou tudo, achando graça, tentando dar uma ordem séria ao menino, na medida do possível.

—Cadete Aprendiz Kiki, isso é área restrita! Só quem vai embarcar no avião pode ir! E o senhor não deveria estar na escola?

Kiki largou Shiryu, dando de ombros.

—Ah, é hora do recreio. E vocês não vão embarcar, então também estão errados de estar aqui, né?

O Cavaleiro de Áries riu.

—Claro que não: somos Cavaleiros de Ouro, temos acesso livre. Nós podemos.

—Só por causa disso? Ah,é injusto, ora essa!

Melhor não discutir com a lógica das crianças: Mu ergueu-o nos braços, tirando-o da escadinha do jato, liberando o trânsito dos outros passageiros. Despediram-se de Shiryu e logo viram o avião se afastar, taxiando, para ganhar os céus. Uma folha solitária de papel de caderno ficou ali, rolando na pista vazia, chamando a atenção do garoto.

—Epa! Caiu do meu bolso!

Kiki pulou dos braços de Mu e correu até a pista, agarrando a folha que voava ao vento. Aldebaran olhou, curioso.

—O que é isso, Kiki? Algo importante?

—Ah, é: é a carta do Shiryu para o cara lá em Asgard, o Fen...Fen...ah, o cara com quem ele disse que lutou.

O Cavaleiro de Touro arregalou os olhos, Mu ergueu um dos pontos na testa em expressão perplexa.

—Kiki...mas você não entregou a carta? Então é por isso que não dão notícias!!

O garoto sorriu, despreocupado.

—Sossega: essa carta aqui eu não entreguei, que eu escrevi nas costas dela uns endereços de um pessoal da vila que ficou de me arrumar uns cards raros de jogo por um preço legal. Aí não deu pra mandar.

—Mas e então?

—Ah, teve que passar a limpo. Eu não, que eu não tinha tempo, eu ia sair pra tomar sorvete. Mas eu pedi pro Ikki e ele fez pra mim.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro se entreolharam. Aldebaran perguntou:

—Hum...Ikki, você diz o mesmo Ikki que é oficial de gabinete do Shaka, o sujeito meio rebelde com cicatriz na testa e olhos azuis, irmão do Shun?

—Ele mesmo. Ele até disse que fez umas correções para mim, que deixou a carta "mais direta e sincera". Bom, isso é legal, né?

Mu suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça, em negativa:

—Ah, Kiki, você não devia...O Ikki é um bom sujeito, mas para esses serviços... a caligrafia dele é horrorosa! Parece letra de criança de pré-primário. Você escreve muito mais bonito que ele, a carta ia ficar com uma aparência bem melhor.

Kiki ergueu os ombros, clássico gesto de "agora já foi". Aldebaran sorriu, olhando o vento, na direção onde o jatinho sumiu no horizonte. Bem ou mal, tudo ia se ajustando lentamente, nesses tão preciosos tempos de paz. Quisessem os deuses que em Asgard também fosse assim.

* * *

Fan fiction concluída em 04/02/2006. Presente do Amigo Secreto do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams para **Nonsense**, para quem eu queria muito mandar algo com Asgard (que ela adora) e com mais uma bela pitada de tourocarneirices variadas (que ela adora e eu também). Não foi exatamente uma surpresa, já que eu, apavorada, lhe passei as guidelines da história antes como se fosse projeto neutro, nada a ver com presentes. Foi com sua aprovação, Nonsense, que me animei a tocar essa grande loucura adiante (e quase que não termino a tempo). Ainda não foi o yaoi mesmo de Asgard—eu ainda faço ele, tenho planos—mas espero que sirva como uma boa raizinha de novas direções no meu trabalho, e claro, que divirta bastante você. 

De novo, agradecimentos muito especiais para Tanko, que betou esta fic direto no meu micro de casa, com 22 gatos pulando em cima dela e uma ficwriter neurótica surtando ao redor. Você mal saiu daqui e eu já estou com saudades, zifia: volte logo para Sampa para a gente ver mais coisas (fiquei lhe devendo o MASP. Mas vai ter jeito da próxima vez .)

Nota final: acabei pondo uma menção de "God Bless The Child", da Billie Holiday. Nas versões desta fic antes da finalização, a música citada era outra...mas essa é tão mais de acordo com Bud, que não resisti e troquei. Acho que ficou melhor.


End file.
